This invention relates to an arrangement of electrodes for monitoring thread breakage in ring spinning machines, in methods for monitoring thread breakages which sense the electric charge on the moving thread, thus providing information on thread run and thread breakage.
It has been known that information on thread run and thread breakage in ring spinning machines can be obtained based on the electric charge of the thread by means of sensing electrodes provided on the thread or in the vicinity of the thread. In the known systems, the electric charge of the thread generates an opposing charge on the electrode which is then converted by electronic circuits into a further processable signal. Previously, electrodes of various forms, for instance, plane, concave or convex, have been proposed for such purpose.
For optimal formation, i.e., arrangement of the electronic circuit, it is necessary to arrange the electrodes at the operating points of a ring spinning machine in such a way that the charge of the thread can be received with sufficient strength.
Nothing has been known up to now about such arrangements of electrodes for monitoring the thread run at the operating points of ring spinning machines.
The invention has the object of providing an arrangement which makes it possible to monitor the thread run on ring spinning machines by means of electrodes.